creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spurdospadre777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1999 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 16:47, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Comments Please refrain from spamming comments on a page, as you did on 1999. Leaving one or two comments is fine, but leaving 11 in a very short space of time is a violation of our commenting policy and, if it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:15, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :This is your final warning. If you continue to spam comments, you will be banned. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:18, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Reader Beware After reading multiple users criticizing the story and pointing out issues with its premise, pacing, and content, I decided to look into the story. We've currently been culling the L.E. story list due to a majority of older stories just being a re-hashing of the original tropes or not really utilizing their premises effectively. After reviewing the story, I decided that it really needed a lot of re-working for it to be effectively told and since the author retired and has had a number of their stories deleted in the past for the same issues there wasn't much that could be done without altering the story. There were a lot of awkward lines: "The best thing was why (how) the stories were scary.". Continuing lines of dialogue after identifying the original speaker. "he said, sitting on the chair. “But sometimes the best hiding spots, can be the worst,” he continued.", etc. Story issues: the story just feels like it wouldn't be a part of the original material and that really detracts from the story where you could sub this dialogue: "“Your parents hate you too. Love is fake. You hate all of your so-called “friends”. No one cares about you. You don’t care about anyone. There’s no point in living, we just like to pretend there is. You might as well just end it now. It’s not as painful as you think.”" into the line of any other story and call it original. Story issues cont.: The episode doesn't evolve much beyond that point. It just drops this misanthropic line and really doesn't address it or build on it at all. It seems like it's misusing its premise by not having it impact the story in any other way than making the protagonist feel sad or really justifying why such a line would be written in the first place. It seems odd that such a cynical line would be included and focused on a story. Then there's the generic issue of finding the episode randomly hidden in their house. All in all, I agreed with a majority of people who criticized the story and decided to remove it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC)